1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a flooring system for use in attics and the like, which have ceiling joists and attic trusses. More specifically, it relates to a storage system that may be quickly, effectively installed using the floor joists.
2. Background Art
Additional storage place in homes is in great demand worldwide. This is particularly evident with the substantial increase in home based businesses. The most used storage location in a home is the garage. Many, if not most, homes are built with a garage with unfinished attic space. This attic space typically is constructed of joists spaced 16″ or 24″ apart, measured on center. The angular truss system above the joists creates a rather substantial open space that goes unused, or that may be converted into a storage space.
Home owners who wish to use this unfinished attic space for storage typically use boards or sheets of plywood, cut or whole, which have been pushed up between the joists and then placed atop the ceiling joists in a more or less haphazard manner. Larger sheets of plywood are frequently difficult to push up inside the attic space due to interference with the network of trusses. Thus, smaller sheets, narrower sheets, and boards are used to create a floor space above the spaced joists.
Using the various pieces of assorted wood for a floor usually results in a hodge-podge of floors, some narrow, some wide, and almost always leaves large gaps and unused spaces. In such a configuration placing boxes upon the temporary flooring becomes a challenge whereas some cartons may rest atop two or more spaced boards or may be precariously balanced atop one. At times when a full sheet of plywood is used, boxes are liberally stored atop it, one behind the other, with no access to the rearward boxes. In addition, these makeshift floors are unattractive and unsafe. The removal of cartons, or accidental striking, can result from a fall from the attic.
Another approach to creating storage space in a garage attic is to employ a skilled carpenter to build a secure flooring network atop the joists. This option is therefore permanent and requires a well thought out scheme ahead of time in order to ensure adequate use of flooring space, and for desired accessibility to users. Once in place this flooring may not be adjusted to accommodate various box and article sizes.
Having a permanent storage flooring installed professionally would typical cost between $1,800-3,500.00 for an average 2 car size garage of 360 sq. ft. This cost includes the materials and labor to (some garage attics having already been enclosed with a sheet rocked ceiling are very difficult to install a permanent flooring system), measure and make cuts to the Plywood sheets to be used as flooring in order to fit around trusses, electrical wiring or any other protruding obstacles. It also includes the labor to secure the flooring to the joists using screws or nails. To properly cut around trusses requires substantial planning and skill and use of power tools. Once the flooring is cut and secured to the joists by nails or screws it is permanent and may not be modified or adjusted without substantial effort and additional cost.
One potential solution is the Attic Dek attic flooring plastic panel system available from Home Depot. According to the Home Depot website, the Attic Dek attic flooring panel system provides the user with additional attic storage space. The Attic Dek system is sold in 10 packs of 16 in.×16 in. plastic flooring panels that purport to support up to 250 lb. and are vented so insulation can breathe easily. The panels are installed by laying them on top of ceiling joists and securing them with the included screws. However, the user must verify their joist spacing to avoid ordering wrong size and the 10 pack covers only 26⅔ sq. ft. In addition, this system is relatively expensive, requires some basic carpentry skills, does not work around trusses since the panels are pre-formed and pre-sized and lay directly atop the joists, and is not eco-friendly.
Another solution is the Infinite Attic saddle storage system, also available from Home Depot. The saddle storage system is provided in 30-78 Pack assortments that provide approximately 32 sq. ft.-192 sq ft. of brackets for supporting sheets of plywood for storage space in the attic. The saddles are designed to be used with one or more sheets of plywood and must use additional 2×2×8 lumber. The metal bracket has an elongated rectangular central section with a raised flat topped peak that rests atop a joist between two laterally opposed upwardly facing channels with outermost perpendicularly projecting upwardly narrow supports and is roughly similar to a square waveform with an enlarged inverted middle section and two spaced apart shorter channels to support 2×2×8 lumber which a sheet of plywood would lay over. These saddles utilize the available space between the attic trusses for a continuous, platform between trusses. While there are some advantages to such a system, the Infinite Attic saddle storage system requires multiple purchases, is difficult to work around electrical wires and fixtures as well as roof trusses. It requires extra measuring and cutting of the 2×2×8 lumber, some basic carpentry skills, and does not work with most insulation because the system including the 2×2×8 lumber impedes or hangs well over half the joist height, creating an obstacle for the insulation and existing wiring or plumbing. In addition this solution still requires screwing of the 2×2 lumber base and makes the additional cost and purpose of the Infinite Bracket counter intuitive.
Reviewing the foregoing solutions, such a seemingly simple task of creating flooring for storage in its unused attic space is expensive, requires extensive carpentry skills or a contractor, is inefficient with respect to installation and space utilization, creates accessibility issues and creates additional problems when encountering existing trusses, insulation, wiring or plumbing. An attic flooring and storage system that overcomes the numerous problems associated with these prior art systems and methods would be valuable to the home trade and many others.